The Connections of Blood and Snow
by Saki K
Summary: ...A Christmas present Sasuke would never forget. ItaSasu, Uchihacest, LimeLemon


It's been a while since I wrote another one-shot, nothing steamy, but you get your limey/lemoniness

My Christmas present to everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and this story is entirely fan fiction and have no affect or connection towards the actual story.

Warning: Sex, Incest and Yaoi.

R&R.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke stared at the cloudy sky, vaguely wondering whether it would start to snow. It was well into December, and Christmas was just around the corner. However, it was not as if Sasuke cared. There was no one to celebrate with either way.

Christmas was a depressing time of year for him. Even though it was just like every other day, the difference was that Christmas was when he had to call reluctantly upon those painful memories.

Even so, he had no idea that this year was going to be more painful than most.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Itachi watched his little brother trudge along the snow-less streets from a roof, well aware of what Sasuke was thinking. A small smile appeared on his face. An uncanny, lopsided smile. The kind of smile Itachi had on when he stood in front of his bloody, dead parents.

Itachi jumped off the roof, landing effortlessly behind Sasuke. Sasuke stopped short. Knowing very well who it was, he refused to turn around and merely spoke from where he was.

"What do you want?"

Itachi smiled broadly. "I came all this way to wish my little brother a merry Christmas." He walked soundlessly toward the younger one, reaching out to touch Sasuke's face from behind.

Sasuke jumped, he didn't even _hear_ his brother walking behind him. He spun and faced Itachi, backing away slightly. Itachi's hand… was warm. He hadn't been expecting it. But then again, his hands had always been warm when they were younger. There was no reason for his hands to turn cold just because his heart has.

Itachi tilted his head, "So?"

"So what?"

"I've done my part, aren't you going to do the same?"

"You know very well that I don't want you to enjoy your Christmas."

"Oh?" Arms wrapped around Sasuke as his eyes widened in shock. "Maybe that will change."

"Let go!" Sasuke tried to twist away, growling in anger.

"We both know that you don't want me to." Sasuke froze. _He couldn't possibly—_

Itachi pushed Sasuke's shoulders so that Sasuke was facing him, and crushed their lips together. He'd found out a long time ago that Sasuke had developed sexual feelings towards him, and now he was using it to his advantage.

This was a Christmas that Sasuke would never forget. Itachi loved to torture this boy. Sasuke was a puppet where Itachi would pull the strings, predicting Sasuke's every move, knowing exactly how he was going to behave.

Of all of the ways his brother has hurt him, both mentally and physically, this was the last thing that Sasuke thought Itachi would do. Shuddering as Itachi pressed against him, Sasuke already knew it was useless to struggle while wanting it at the same time.

He felt Itachi's tongue against him, and it was hard to not lose himself in the heat and pleasure. He refused to look into his brother's eyes, in fear of what he would see, knowing that he was being played again, but could not accept it. He could only be Itachi's yet Itachi could never be his.

Sasuke felt a fist dig into his stomach and a sudden short of breath, snapping his eyes open in surprise and pain. He found himself looking directly into him brother's eyes. Their eyes locked, with Sasuke unable to look away, no matter how hard he tried.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into a nearby deserted alley, taking the younger's clothing off. He bit into Sasuke neck, leaving his mark on the milky white skin. He wasted no time and pushed to two of them onto the ground, feeling aroused as they were skin pressed against each other. Sasuke already felt Itachi's fingers probing against him, those fingers slipped inside him. It hurt, but felt good. Yet Sasuke still protested.

"Itachi—"

Itachi pressed his hand against Sasuke's lips. "You want this." No more words were spoken and Itachi pressed against Sasuke's entrance, not bothering to move slowly as he drove inside his little brother. He groaned, hearing Sasuke's strangled cry and feeling the walls tighten against him. He thrust roughly, grabbing Sasuke's hips. Their eyes never broke apart.

Itachi's eyes, Sasuke noted, were the color of blood. Crimson eyes against porcelain skin. Red against white. Blood against snow. And Sasuke loved snow. Nothing would be more beautiful than the sight of blood on untouched snow, even if it were his own. Sasuke moaned as Itachi rocked their hips harder, the feeling of something hot splashing against his insides as Itachi was thrusting turning him on more than anything. Sasuke dragged his nailed down his brother's back, groaning Itachi's name during, and came onto both of their stomachs as they were skin against skin.

Itachi started to get dressed as Sasuke still laid there short of breath. He draped his cloak soundlessly on his little brother's naked form and was about to turn and leave.

"Itachi." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi looked at him inquiringly, willing Sasuke to say his last words before he took his leave. Sasuke got up, wrapping the Akatsuki cloak around himself.

"Make it quick, little brother."

"Alright then." Sasuke took a deep breath. "I love you." He said boldly, short and to the point while stepping towards Itachi. He was sure now.

Itachi froze. An unreadable expression was on his face. Something he did not expect where the strings of the puppet entwine together, unable to untangle, beyond what the puppeteer can do.

Upon this, Sasuke immediately clamped his mouth shut, suddenly aware of what was happening. No, this wasn't right. Sasuke started to back up. That's not how he feels… Realization hit him and Sasuke cursed himself for thinking that just maybe, maybe Itachi had loved him.

Once again he was drawn in and so suddenly, so abruptly pushed away. This time even Itachi wasn't aware, had not planned what had happened.

How could Itachi have been so ignorant? Maybe, Sasuke thought, Itachi didn't know everything about him. Maybe Itachi couldn't predict his every move. He has never, would never, love Sasuke as much as Sasuke loved him.

_When the first slivers of snow wandered down, Sasuke was already gone._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

This story was a bit different from other Itasasu fics. This whole piece was merely one-sided love from Sasuke rather from Itachi. Most are about Itachi making the first move, making Sasuke aroused and realizing that they're in love with each other. So I hope this story was a little different from what you would normally read and of course, filled with angst as it seems that angst is the only genre that I can write decently.

I felt hesitant to submit more ItaSasu stories. Naruto on is getting over populated as the category with the most fanfiction. Even the Itasasu section, where the stories merely took up not even two pages when I first discovered it. Now it's filled with almost eight pages of the same lemon written and rewritten again.

Not saying that all of the newer fanfiction all, in fact, suck. It's just that originality is hard to find these days and I'm not sure how long I can keep writing Itasasu as I no longer watch Naruto (finally stopped at ep 248).

I feel tempted to write stories on D. Gray-man or Death Note or Beyblade as I lack originality as well and I sound like a hypocrite right now.

But then on another note, talk to me! I want to know how others feel about this and I feel like I'm typing to a wall : Internet's no fun without online friends, PM me and tell me your favourite yaoi pairings 8D.

Merry Christmas everyone!

-Saki


End file.
